The Other L Word
The Other L Word is the 13th season of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on January 21, 2005. Summary Grace and Carlos respond to the call for paramedics to the 55th precinct police station, and they realize that the terrorist still has the radiation source on him, taped around his mid-section. The precinct house is temporarily evactuated, and Cruz, Rice, Carlos and Grace all go to the hospital to get checked out, along with the terrorist who dies en route. Their tests all come out okay, but Dr. Fields finds out that there is something else very wrong with Cruz that she's not dealing with. Cruz finds the terrorist's car and uses it to track down the guy behind the plan, who she takes down just after Rice is shot in the leg. Brendan attends his father's wake with his family. Ty stops by, as does Grace, who offers Brendan some unique comfort during this difficult time. Sully enrages Ty when he scoffs at the whole story of C.T. dying while working on his car right before he was supposed to turn himself in. Through a misunderstanding, Carlos drives Holly even further away and when he goes to her apartment to apologize, all he finds is a note saying that she's gone home. Faith and her daughter have a mellow night at home together. Bosco is released from the hospital and is greeted with honor by most of his precinct outside the hospital doors. Trivia & Notes *Monroe (Nia Long) does not appear in this episode *The "L" word that the title refers to is luck. It is mentioned many times by both Cruz and Rice. *On the HDTV airing of this episode, NBC did not broadcast it in HDTV 16x9, they only broadcast the show in a 4x3 frame presented in widescreen. Quotes :(While outside the firehouse during the hazmat inspection of the 55th precinct) :Sully (to Swersky): Any news? :Swersky: Did ya get into another fight? :Sully: Between FDNY bitching about their coffee cake and Jelly tryin' to talk them into givin' up their chips, I'd rather be out here. :Swersky: It should be over soon. ---- :Carlos (to Rice): How the hell could you not tell us this guy was contaminated?! :Rice: Well, we didn't know for sure. :Carlos: His teeth were falling out onto the table. You thought it was a cold? :Rice: You know, this is a delicate situation here. :Carlos: So are my testicles! I might wanna have a family one day. :Rice: Yeah, well if we don't stop guys like this, you may never see a "some day." ---- :Grace: We were all exposed. :Carlos: Gee, you think that's why they don't want us to cross the street with them? :Grace: Believe me, we're better off. ---- :(While Yokas and Emily are listening to Maroon 5) :Yokas: It's catchy… What? :Emily: Nobody ever says "catchy." :Yokas: What do they say? :Emily: Uh, tight, hot. A hundred other things, but never "catchy." :Yokas: Okay…It's tight. :Emily: You should probably go with "catchy." ---- :Newscaster: In other police news, we're getting reports that the 55th precinct has been evacuated at this hour. We have no details yet as to why… :Emily: What does that mean? :Yokas: It means I'm glad I'm not working tonight. ---- :Cruz (to the exposed prisoner): You're dying. And as much as you're suffering, don't you want someone to know why? Don't you want your voice to be heard? ---- :Davis (to Sully): You guys had to evacuate? :Sully: Cruz and a detective from the JTTF brought in a contaminated prisoner. :Davis: Thought I was having a weird day. :Sully: Yeah? :Davis: Yeah. CT Finney's dead. :Sully: What?! :Davis: Died in his garage. He was working on his car. :Sully: Working on his car? ---- :Rice: There's a thousand terrorists working real hard in this country everyday, trying to find ways to kill us. I woke up on 9/11 and I knew that for me, fighting them was the only thing worthwhile in law enforcement anymore. ---- :Emma (to Carlos): No cell phones, Nieto. That's staff only. You can use the phone in the medic lounge. :Carlos: It's an important call. :Emma: As soon as I take your blood, you can go to the lounge. :Carlos: How would you like it if your boyfriend was trying to call to explain some misunderstanding, but some heartless nurse wouldn't let him use the phone? :Emma: Don't have boyfriend. :Carlos: Well, maybe it's your attitude. :Grace: Emma! He is not gonna shut up. :Emma: Use the cell phone, Nieto. Make it fast. ---- :Finney (to Davis): I keep getting this feeling that everybody knows. :Davis: Of course they know, Brendan. The man was "working on his car" in a suit. They're professional police officers. It doesn't matter that they know. This is… this is what they do. They all showed up at my house, too. I was seven years old, but I can still see 'em. Whispering to each other, looking at us. They all knew my dad had another family. They knew he was taking money. Sure some of 'em knew the guys that killed him were right there in the room. Nobody says anything. If the story's at all plausible and makes 'em look good, they go with it. It's what they do. ---- :Sully (to Davis): Imagine accidentally dying right before you're supposed to turn yourself in for a murder. :Davis: Don't. Don't do this, Sul. :Sully: I'm just saying… :Davis: Don't. :Sully: You must see the irony... :Davis: Stop! ---- :Davis (after trashing the locker room): You tell the boss I'm gonna be a few minutes late? ---- :Grace (to Finney): Your mother's sweet. :Finney: She liked you. :Grace: Well, I have that effect on mothers. ---- :Bosco (to Yokas): I'm walking out of here, Faith. :Yokas: I know you are. :Bosco: Without any help. ---- :Bosco (to Yokas): Where'd you park? :Yokas: Right out front. That's 5-5 David. :Bosco: How'd you do that? :Yokas: What do you think, I'm not gonna go all out for my partner? :Bosco: Thank you. Thank you, Faith. ---- :Carlos (to Grace about Levine): She left me a note on the door. :Grace: What does it say? :Carlos: That I was right and that she's going home. :Grace: "Home"? Where's home? :Carlos: I don't know, Grace. I don't know. ---- :Mrs. Rice (to Cruz): We got a four-year-old at home. I don't know what I'm gonna tell him. :Cruz: Tell him his father is a hero and that he's definitely a lucky man. He's gonna pull through. ---- :Dr. Fields (to Cruz): Sergeant Cruz. Something came up on you blood test last night. :Cruz: I know. :Dr. Fields: Yeah, but this is… :Cruz: I know what the test showed. :Dr. Fields: This is advanced. :Cruz: Very. :Dr. Fields: Are you receiving any treatment? :Cruz: No. :Dr. Fields: Okay, look, some forms of... :Cruz: No, no, not this one, okay? Do I have any sort of privacy rights here? :Dr. Fields: Privacy? :Cruz: Yeah, you can't tell anybody what's on here, right? :Dr. Fields: Well, it's confidential, but… :Cruz: Thanks. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes